


Misaki Alone

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the period of time between Misaki’s graduating and his starting at Marukawa, in order to prove his independence to Takahiro, Misaki moves out of the penthouse. Not surprisingly, this doesn’t keep Usagi-san away at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misaki Alone

It had been Misaki’s idea to move out. Of course it had been; Usagi-san had been completely against it, and had objected even up until he himself carried the last box of Misaki’s things into his new apartment.

Misaki had finally paid back Takahiro his college tuition; he had graduated from college last month; and he was due to start his full time job at Marukawa next month. He felt that now the only obstacle preventing him from telling Takahiro about his and Usagi-san’s relationship was proving that he could be self-sufficient. Live alone. Without Usagi-san.

After just two weeks of living alone, Misaki found himself missing the constant companionship of his crazy landlord/boyfriend/lover. He told himself that his loneliness would get better once he started at Marukawa, that it would keep him busy, distract him.

As it was, after these two weeks it was hard to miss Usagi-san too much. They had gone out four times (on dates), and they both had had dinner at Takahiro’s place for Mahiro’s birthday.

Plus, Usagi-san had developed a bad habit of dropping in uninvited and…staying the night.

On one such night, at about ten o’clock, just when the now-normal loneliness had settled over Misaki yet again, the doorbell to his apartment rang. Misaki’s heart leapt—he dropped his new edition of The Kan that he was reading for the fourth time now—and he found himself hoping that it was Usagi-san.

 _Stop it_ , he told himself as he treaded to the door, _you two need to have a discussion about boundaries_. It never even crossed his mind that it might be anyone but Usagi-san. He peered through the peephole and, sure enough, it was him.

He opened the door and began: “Usagi-san, you can’t keep—” but was interrupted as Usagi filled his vision, embracing him and kissing him with such haste and fervor that it took Misaki’s breath away. When he came back to his senses, he tried to extract himself from Usagi’s grasp, and he finally shoved him away so they were standing a few feet apart, panting.

“Usagi-san!” Misaki shouted. “You can’t just keep coming over and barging in whenever you feel like it!”

Usagi-san’s eyes were those of a wounded puppy. “I missed you.”

“We saw each other yesterday!”

Usagi-san took a step closer to Misaki, and though there was a trace of a smirk on his face, his voice was soft. He reached out to gently touch the side of Misaki’s face and said, “But now that I’m here, do you want me to go?”

He took another step forward.

“Do you really want me to leave?”

Misaki sighed, and, placing his hand over Usagi’s, said after a pause, “No.”

Usagi-san smiled and brought his mouth back to Misaki’s in a kiss that was less frantic, slower, more tender. Misaki couldn’t help but moan at the raw, unbridled, languid sensuality, and Usagi-san moaned back in surprise. He pulled back slightly.

“Misaki,” he murmured between kisses. “Come back home. Move back in with me. I need you. I’ll go crazy without you.”

Misaki could only moan, and hope that Usagi didn’t take that as assent. They would have to have that conversation later. Right now he only had room in his head for Usagi-san’s lips, his tongue, his hands….


End file.
